1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fabric for a machine for producing and/or further processing a material web, such as a fibrous and/or cellulose web, in particular but not exclusively a papermachine fabric. Furthermore, the invention relates to a process for producing a fabric according to the invention and a method for conditioning a fabric located and circulating on a machine.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In papermachine fabrics, the quality of the paper produced on them is influenced critically by the surface coming into contact with the paper. Therefore, for a long time during the development of papermachine fabrics, the aim has been to provide surfaces which mark the paper as little as possible. For example, in the case of press felt, the trend is to finer and finer fibres for the production of fibre batts that are as smooth as possible.
Furthermore, in order to achieve increasing drynesses in paper machines that run faster and faster, it is necessary to provide fibre batts which prevent rewetting of the paper web, for example in the press nip, better than the current fibre batts. In addition, for this application, fibre batts having pore structures that are finer than possible hitherto are needed in order to provide increased capillary pressures. These can likewise be produced with finer and finer fibres.
Technologically, no fibres having a titer of less than about 2 dtex can be processed at present to form fibre batts by means of carding, which means that limits are placed on the provision of finer and finer fibre batts for the production of papermachine fabrics.